Gonadotropins serve important functions in a variety of bodily functions including metabolism, temperature regulation and the reproductive process. The hypophyseal gonadotropin FSH for example plays a pivotal role in the stimulation of follicle development and maturation whereas LH induces ovulation (Sharp, R. M. Clin Endocrinol. 33:787-807, 1990; Dorrington and Armstrong, Recent Prog. Horm. Res. 35:301-342, 1979). Currently, LH is applied clinically, in combination with FSH, for ovarian stimulation i.e. ovarian hyperstimulation for in vitro fertilisation (IVF) and induction of ovulation in infertile anovulatory women (Insler, V., Int. J. Fertility 33:85-97, 1988, Navot and Rosenwaks, J. Vitro Fert. Embryo Transfer 5:3-13, 1988), as well as for male hypogonadism and male infertility.
Gonadotropins act on specific gonadal cell types to initiate ovarian and testicular differentiation and steroidogenesis. The actions of these pituitary and placental hormones are mediated by specific plasma membrane receptors that are members of the large family of G-protein coupled receptors. They consist of a single polypeptide with seven transmembrane domains and are able to interact with the Gs protein, leading to the activation of adenyl cyclase.
Gonadotropins destined for therapeutic purposes can be isolated from human urine sources and are of low purity (Morse et al, Amer. J. Reproduct. Immunol. and Microbiology 17:143, 1988). Alternatively, they can be prepared as recombinant gonadotropins.
As with other therapeutic proteins, it is necessary to administer gonadotropins either subcutaneous or intra-muscular. It would be advantageous, however, to activate the receptor with a small molecule that could be administered through e.g. the oral or transdermal route.